


This Bed Is On Fire

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon Het Relationship, Detroit Tigers, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Famous Family Members As Characters, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Max is lying in bed with his iPad and the cat when Erica comes into the bedroom and tosses a brown paper package on his chest.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Bed Is On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeastride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeastride/gifts).



> This is [Erica](http://dekeysersoze.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/max-scherzer-girlfriend-erica-may-2.jpg). This is [Max and Erica together](http://dekeysersoze.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/erica-may-twitter3.png). 
> 
> This was supposed to be a belated birthday gift for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fadeastride/profile)[**fadeastride**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fadeastride/), but it stalled. :(
> 
> Title from “Laid,” by James.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Max is lying in bed with his iPad and the cat when Erica comes into the bedroom and tosses a brown paper package on his chest. The cat flies off the bed, leaving behind a long scratch on Max’s arm, and scurries into the bathroom, his claws skittering on the tile.

“Sorry,” Erica says, in lieu of a greeting, and climbs into bed next to Max. She drops her head on his shoulder and tucks into his side.

Max lays the iPad down and curls an arm around her waist. “What’s up?”

“I was at the store,” she says. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Erica reaches across Max and picks up the brown paper package. She taps him on the sternum lightly with it. “I got the stuff.”

“The st—oh,” Max says, clueing in, finally. He reaches down and fingers at the nondescript brown wrapper. “So, we’re really doing this.”

“Yup. Unless you don’t want to,” she says.

“No. I do want to.” Max scoots up a bit until he’s sitting, and dumps out the bag’s contents between them on the bed.

Erica picks up a box and tosses it from hand to hand. “I know this is mostly my thing, more so than yours—”

“Hey, I’m as much a part of this as you are,” Max reassures her, reaching out and closing his hand over hers. “It’s gonna be good. No, scratch that, it’s gonna be great.” He grins at her.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
